Broken Flowers' Falls'
by Kanon58
Summary: Well what happen after Oz told himself "I will move forward" Is that true or a lie? Slowly little bit Oz was loosing his promise Well you will know it if you read well please R&R! thanks for who reads
1. Wondering Blue

**I don't' own Pandora Heart's it was owned by Jun Mochizuki (the real author)**

**Well just enjoy my idea for it he, he, he Drama life of **

**Oz Vesalius ENJOY! Hope so. If you like drama maybe you will like this**

Oz Vessalius staring up in the blue sky thinking of problems, _his_ problems while his chain Alice been screaming for meat, while on the other hand his servant Gilbert taking his happy smoke not to mention smoking only calm's him. While Break playing with his toy Emily and Sharon is sipping her tea, suddenly Oz give a loud sign where everybody startled for Oz make a huge sign _coz Oz never show his expression of depress not to mention he never show them that he is depress nor sad_, so Sharon make a move she ask softly _as ever_ "Oz-sama what's wrong is something bothering you?" and followed by Break with a happy fluffy tone a sing-song as always he said "Oz-kun what are you thinking? With that huge sign you're really that depress?" then Oz make his head look at the two while the two idiot's kept silent then Oz said with a smiling face _as always_ he briefly said, "Nothing… I'm just thinking something" he move playfully then Gil dare to ask he said, "What are you thinking anyways Oz?" he said softly then Oz just give him a big smile as he always does in front of Gil he said "Well… Well that's…" the sentence is left unfinished just like that the conversation end.

When the midnight comes Oz was in his room still not asleep and staring to the dark blue sky in where the moon is, he signed again but this time it was in a sad tone then he looked down at his self while having those watery eyes that is sparking he said to himself, "Oz…Oz Vessalius why you're still like that?" he question himself but after saying that he answered his own question he look up in the moon and answered his question he said softly, "Didn't' i… Didn't' I promise to move forward? But yet while I'm still…" he stopped for he is going to shed tears so before he does he stop talking to his self when suddenly the door of his room cricked and a soft voice of a man ask,

"Why you're still awake? Oz…" it was the golden eyed with black hair no other than Gilbert his servant. Oz got shock for Gilbert was there well he thought for it like _how long is Gil standing there! What if he heard me? What should I tell him or, OR!-_ But before he finish he's thought's suddenly Gil is in front of his face which startled him much he's face turned red a little then he ask slowly, "Gil…Um…Anyways' why Gil is here?" he changed the topic but before he finish his sentence Gil spoke in worried face "Are you alright Oz?" Oz stared into the golden eyes of Gilbert that was begging at Oz's eyes to answer then Oz answer as he acted there's no problem so he smiled at Gil with that happy smile but _indeed fake smile_ he said,

"Gil I'm…I'm fine so don't' worry" at the last part of his sentence cracked that hope Gil won't' notice his voice got lie _in other words it will reveal he is lying so he hope Gil won't' notice_ then he spoke again to change the topic he said again in a smiling face "Gil and I have to sleep now aren't' we? So I will go sleep now and Gil must sleep-" But before Oz finish his sentence Gil snapped out "You're not ok!" Oz got shock for Gil snapped out and Gil hold his shoulders tightly as he was going some kind gonna scold Oz, but Oz said in a smiling face AGAIN "G-Gil what are you talking about?" he chuckled a little, "I'm…I'm fine…" Oz take off Gils hand at his shoulders slowly and Gil tried to say something again but Oz jumped on his bed and gets the sheet and cover himself and he say in a sing-song, "Gil must sleep now coz me, I'm going to sleep!" Gil again he is defeated at making Oz speak the truth so he just left it like that he whispers he said, "Goodnight then…Oz…" while Gil is slowly going out of the room as the door cricked slowly Oz in the cover sheet Oz whispers back, "I'm sorry…Gil…"

_Tap, Tap, Tap,_ Oz was running but there's no light to be found for he is running in a black space and while he runs he hears his foot steps' running in water every time he run he is hoping to find an exit he is shouting said he,

"Where's the exit! Where's the exit!" Oz panting hard coz he was been running but still no exit he exclaimed again for exit

"Where's the exit! Whe-" but before his finish someone whispers at his ears a unknown voice calling out of his name said "Oz…Oz…Oz)))" it repeated and repeated as it echo's all over the place but while it keeps calling Oz having a headache he fell to his knees slowly at it was turn bad _his headache_ then when he look at his front there's a scary image that make him tremble much as its face so near to his face for short face to face with the creepy image Oz just scream as it was going to kill him that creepy unknown image "AAAHHH!"

Everything went blank

"EH- HUH….A…Dream…?" Oz sweat hard and pants hard like it was real he got tired he just sit in his bed a few minutes thinking of his dream later on Gil call him for dinner….

"Oz-sama…What's wrong didn't' you like the food?" Oz startled as he was spacing out when suddenly Sharon ask him he tried to smile again said he, "I'm fine its' just um…I'm not in the mood to eat I guess... Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…." Oz's laugh cracked up that all of them gave a worried face except for the clown of course still with that happy fluffy reaction Alice just keep eating after and Gil just keep uite as he eats' also.

While in the woods…

"Oh I see! So I will be doing it again!" a voice of a playful child no other than Zwei as a mysterious voice spoke, "Yes Zwei so… can you do again a favour of mine?" Zwei's voice was so happy said she "Of course I will! For you! I will…I will do everything!" as the man walked away and said "Do your best… Zwei…"

As Zwei stands up and get her red hood up to her and fix her hair, "Well then…"The birds chirped as they were bothered by it "Let's BEGIN! HA, HA, HA, HA,)))" her evil laugh echo's at the forest that seems to be reach Oz….

"Eh…? What's that noise?" but Oz didn't' actually mind he open his pocket watch as it plays he eyes in a daze again in watery as he whispers to himself…

"Sorry….If I'm….weak….Sorry for being…weak…."

**Ok…I know it wasn't' pretty good eto... but please review tell me what do you think of it, Well next chapie will be soon updated! Thanks for who reads… ^w^**


	2. Unexpected Happening

**Ok here the chapter 2 thanks for who reads' ok now here the second enjoy and please keep reading**

As the music box's plays' as Oz stare in a daze why he feel sorry?

Later on Sharon call them for meeting now what will be they going to talk about?

"Ehh… Another illegal contractor?" Oz ask as he was playing with his legs push and pull away while in his chair as followed by Gil for more information's "But this case seems too normal…" followed by Alice

"Geez….How long we must work for Pandora" said Alice in greening teeth of anger as Oz followed in a smile to make Alice stop her anger said Oz "Alice…We must do this also to help you find your memories aren't' we already talked about this?" after Oz smile Alice face blushes she shook her head and said in a little embarrass tone "Ye…Yeah…." After Alice answered Oz stand up in energetic and said in a scream of excitement "Lets' GO!"

In the carriage…

"Um…hey S-Sharon…."

"Yes? What is it Raven-san?"

"Why you and Break are also going?"

"Ho~ho~ oh geez didn't' I told you this time I need to go"

"Go for what?"

"To guide you guys" she smiled

"BUT I DON'T' GET IT!" Gil screamed in the carriage coz its' very weird for be Sharon and Break will be going to them _for the first time_, then Oz said in a sing-song "Gi…Gil~ come on let them be anyways what are you being wondering about? Yeah its' wondering for them to come with us but isn't' that great? For the first time we will hunt Chains with them hehe!" Oz gave a childish smile with laugh while Alice was been silent for Sharon is there _whenever Sharon is there Alice can't' show a vulgar act as she always do for Sharon will punish her if she does poor Alice XD_. As for Break playing with his candy after few minutes they were close to their destination in an abandoned mansion in the forest woods…

"Wow! Amazing! It looks like a fairy tale house!" Oz exclaimed in excitement and Alice was sniffing around of the air she smells something while Sharon, Break, and Gil at the back Sharon whispers to Gil "Raven-san… I've got something to tell you earlier but since Oz and Alice was there we can't' speak about it" now Gil got curious at what Sharon said just now he thought of something that maybe it's' about Oz or about the stupid rabbit then Break spoke as he was still playing he said to Gil "Gil-kun the reason why we go with you guys coz something is wrong with Oz…" now Gil got startled at that it make him raises an eyebrow and he ask "About…Oz? What is it?"

"Well that is-" before Break finish off his sentence Alice got caught by a weird string and Oz got fallen in the ground Gil exclaimed "Oz!-" but before he gonna go run to save Oz he can't' move for there is a string all over his body as for Break and Sharon got caught also and Gil said, "What the- strings! Don't' tell me it's'-"

"HA, HA, HA, HA,!" a voice of an evil laugh spoken as Alice widen her eyes for she smelled it right there's an enemy the smell of the Baskerville! It is Zwei! The one who holds the chain Doldum

Zwei said as she was standing before her chain Doldum who just show up in front of everyone as everyone was caught by her strings said she,

"Waah…What a very beautiful view here! He, he, he….Everyone is caught!"

Gil tried to resist as he gonna broke the strings but indeed it won't' get snap no matter how he try while for Break also resisting he said to himself_"What the- I didn't' know these was going to happen I made a big mistake…"_ As Break trying to make the strings snap its odd coz the string where very strong this time Zwei said, "You know…You guys will be good if you shouldn't' move coz while you move the strings get more-"

"Argh…!" Alice exclaimed in pain as the strings get more tighten as she moves and trying to free herself from it as for Oz…

"Urgh…What…What happened?" He tried to stand up, when he stand up everyone is tied into the strings for short he is the only haven't caught for Alice pushes him that time before Alice got caught he shouted,

"Alice!"

"O-Oz! run! Argh…!" Gil said,

Then while they were tied up together Zwei make them separate in each side of the corner as for her Chain Doldum is in the center then Zwei spoke "Oz…Oz Vessalius…he, he, he…. Wouldn't' it be painful to saw your friends suffering while you there just standing?"

And that makes the puzzle why Zwei didn't' attack Oz? That is pretty weird as for Oz thinking what should he do how could he save them for he can't' even release B-Rabbit's power by his own he said in mind,

("What should I do? What should I do? Think...Think! Oz Vessalius!")

As Sharon go summon her chain Eques

"Eques!"

Zwei got angry for Sharon make a move Zwei said in angry tone,

"You little brat! You will pay for this!" Zwei make the strings more tighten as it was going to slash things for one of the strings were in a tree "You…Will be saying goodbye!~" playfully said by Zwei as the tree broke down where Sharons' position for short…

THE TREE GONNA FALL TO SHARON!

"My lady!" (Break)

"Sharon!" (Gilbert)

"Sharon-chan!" Oz run over to Sharon as for Sharon can't' move for she can't' move becoz of the strings Sharon just gonna stare to the tree that will fall at her as _she seems like just gonna face her death like that_ But when the tree already had fallen the place got silent they all stare at the tree that has fallen wondering for _what happened to Sharon? And where's Oz?_ As Sharon opened her eyes she got her eyes very widened for the one was been fallen by the tree was not her but Oz!

"O-Oz….Oz-sama…."

Oz didn't' respond as he just lying on the ground while the big tree is above him for Zwei who was shock too for she didn't' know that was going to happen and becoz of that happening she decided to retreat they were all released at Doldums strings as Zwei and her Chain suddenly vanish as for them…

"Oz!" Gil run over at the lying Oz with a tree above his legs Oz make a little sound "Urgh…S-Sharon….chan…Are you…alright…." As Sharon nodded and said "I'm fine Oz-sama but-" before she finish off her sentence she saw a blood flowing over Oz, well let just say Oz is bleeding hard Alice and Gil got panic Alice said, "Seaweed head! Release my power already!" Gil was going to argue but Sharon said "Hurry up Raven-san!" as Alice powers were released she take off the tree at Oz and threw it away somewhere as she restored back at her form she runs at Oz immediately as Gil trying to hold Oz and carry him Oz tried to speak as Oz stared to Gil's golden eyes' that was connecting to his emerald eyes' as he tried to make his hand touch Gils' face but before he did he closes his eyes already and his hand felled down and Break said, "Hurry up carry him already! Let's go!" Break said in a hurry and take Oz in the carriage as soon as possible…

**Ok…so hope you guys like it and please R&R I need supports for my story thanks for who reads! XD**


	3. Shattered Silent

**Here's the Chapter 3 Thank you Very much Nako13yeh also nako is my PARTNER! HAHAHA NOTHING JUST WANNA SAY IT XD thanks' also to "IamJohnLeoNura9098" arigatto neh~ :3**

**Well ok now heres' the chap 3 enjoy~**

_"Hurry up carry him already! Let's go!"_

_"Break are you sure Oz will be okay?"_

_"Calm down Raven-san!"_

_"Oz hang in there!"_

Oz was unconscious well he is still no consciousness, but he can hear the sounds of what is happening. Then after few wards he don't' hear anything anymore…

So black-pich you can't' here anything except for a sound of water dropping down one by one Oz, Oz was just standing in the center of the black-pich place….

"Where….Am…?" He ask himself but surely no one will answer him but a voice spoke behind, said,

("Wake up Oz….") The sound of the voice is familiar at Oz ears' he question the one who spoke,

"Jack…? Is that…You…?" But before he saw the mans' face suddenly it turn really black…

"JACK!" He exclaimed but a sunlight spot his right face and he hide his face a little bit, for its' too bright to look then he notice that he was already awake he said,

"Am….Home…?"

He saw himself with full of bandages with stain of red on it and Oz, Oz was wondering why he is at bed lying and with bandages all over his whole body.

"Oz!" A man exclaimed his name, so he turn his head around at the voice that called his name as it was Gilbert. But Oz is still in wonder for he showed no reaction just looking to the running Gil over him. Then again Gil say his name again.

"Oz!" He hug Oz so tight and as for Oz he said,

"G-Gil i-I can't' breath!" Then Gil release Oz from his hug tight and say "S-sorry Oz…its' just am just…umm w-worried" He turn his head on the other side he didn't' look at Oz. For Oz still same reaction but suddenly he ask for where's Alice.

As Gil answer he said "Umm yeah…his fine…" Then that gave Oz a new reaction for now Oz notice something is wrong at Gils' reaction as for seems' Oz doesn't' remember what just had happened to him that day. As the rabbit spoke said the same tone….

"Oz!" She quickly run over to Oz as she just kicked out the Gil was beside Oz,

"Oz I'm glad you're alright" She smiled as for Oz blush a little he just shook his head for an answer of "Uhhh…yeah…." Then after wards Sharon and Break came to the room too Sharon was in a good grief tone said she,

"Am glad your now alright Oz-sama" She smiled dearly as for Break suddenly walk forward to Oz and bowed his head (OMG BREAK BOW HIS HEAD!)

"Am so sorry…Oz…" Then Oz gave a chibi reaction for he don't' understand why he tried not to laugh but he did laugh out loud and everyone was shock for his reaction as Oz said to Break,

"Sorry for what? I don't' get it? Why?" Sharon gave a sad face for She going to tell the truth but before she does Oz tried to walk up on his bed but when he already set his feet in the ground ready to walk now he suddenly felled down!

"H- ha , ha, ha h-hey? W-whats' happening? Why-Why I-I can't' walk?" As Gil Try to help him stand up but Oz reject said he, "I can stand up by myself Gil no need for help" as he tried again but still he just fell down and fell down all over that makes' him notice now what really had happen now the flash back gone to his mind

_"Sharon-chan!"_

_"Oz!"_

_(crash!)_

_"O-Oz…sama…"_

_"Hurry up Seaweed head!"_

_(Blah Blah)_

_"Hurry up carry him already! Let's go!"_

_"Break are you sure Oz will be okay?"_

_"Calm down Raven-san!"_

_"Oz hang in there!"_

"Now…i-I understand it now…" he mumbled to his self and for all just standing and seems' to hear his word just now again he said "Now I understand it now for what just had happened….."

"O-Oz-sama…." Sharon said as she bowed her head a little for Gil he tried to go near Oz that was still on the floor lying,

As Break stop him to go near. For Oz…Oz was nearly getting to understand the real thing that he cannot walk!

Oz just got stuck in the floor as he didn't' mind Gil and Break taking him up again in the bed as for Sharon said "Oz-sama just...just stay here the doctor will later come to check you" While Alice was speechless and for Gil kept silent for Break well just a serious face but he change mood to change the gloomy atmosphere in a sing a song "Well anyways lets' let Oz-kun take a rest 1st shall we?" Followed by Sharon coz she knew Break is trying to change the atmosphere said she, "Ma...Lets' go out now also Oz-sama" She look to Oz but Oz didn't' do any move nor a response of look as Sharon continued "Take a rest….Oz-sama and thank you very much of saving me" She smiled and Alice groal for meat (she might got notice the two trying to change the ugly atmosphere and Gil also did it) Alice said

"I want rosted meat ok!"

"Mattaku…stupid rabbit" signs-

"Ma-ma that's' alright well then lets' go"

"Yeah and for Oz-kun take rest ok!"

They all left the room and which Oz Vessalius in same state silent still….

Oz place his knees over his chest as he rested his both shoulders in each side and bow his head into it at he whispers to his self

"From the start…. Am very…. Hopeless…." His eyes have watery sparkling over, and tighten his grip to his own shoulders in each side as he was still on that position in his room….

While Gilbert and the others in the living room,

It was quite… Too Quite for comfort, as everyone kept silent after the happening when suddenly Gil felt a headache. Sharon notice him so Sharon ask him "What's' wrong Raven-san? Are you alright?" He replied, "Hm- y-yeah….am fine its' just that am tried maybe I should go to my room now and take rest…" He immediately leaved them all and Gil go straight to his room. Now in his room, His headache gotten more bad but not just a headache he can saw a kind of fragments of his past in his head which he said while suffering in the ache said he, "I don't' want it I don't' want it anymore….I…I… I don't' want to remember anything!" He slam the table beside him at the vase was fallen and crash into pieces as he look at the pieces a picture of him was shown in each pieces of glass but the reflection was the little him to say he is seeing the Little Gil of pass 10 years then Gil get one of the pieces and hold it and look carefully closer at his reflection, at it as he question the reflection,

"Why are you….showing up…?"

Still the image no answer, Again he ask

"Why you are angry? What's' with that gloomy face of yours'?"

The image answer,

("I will protect master no matter what")

"What-"

Gil throw the piece for the image spoke to him but still he can hear the little Gils' voice in his head saying,

("Its' all for him if I have to kill, If I have to murder or If I have to destroy someone I will do anything for him, for that is my only place to belong! No one steals' my position at my master ! NO one")

"Shut up..!"

("No one, No one, No one, definitely NO ONE!")

"Shut up!"

("HA,HA,HA, NO ONE HA,HA,HA"))) now the voice starting to get very weird. Gil covered his to ears and kept saying shut up shut up,

"SHUT UP! STOP IT ALREADY!" But the image won't' listen it kept saying such words' repeated and repeated,

(HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH))))

"SHUT UP!"

"GILBERT-KUN!"

"EH-B-Break…..?" Gil was snap out when Break touch his shoulders'

Gil was very Frighten he was trembling Break show him a serious face and start to ask, Said He, "What did you saw Gilbert…." Breaks' one-red-eye stares to the golden eyes' of Gil that was trembling right now "Gilbert….Gilbert-kun answer me…" again he said, But Gil reject to answer he said, "I don't' know….." He close his eyes and said again, "I don't' know….I don't' know….I…." Break just sign and make Gilbert take his rest for Gil lying on his bed still in his clothes just Break said before leaving, "its' not your fault…..So Gilbert-kun no matter what don't' blame yourself….It can't' be predict…" But Gil didn't' turn around but seems he listen thought.

Next Day….

"Oz…?" _knock, knock, _Again Gil said, "Oz…? hmm Oz may I come in…?" But theres' no reply so he just came in and saw Oz staring to the window while in his bed sitting Gil hold the hand of Oz which Oz didn't' even seems' to notice Gil repeat.

"Oz…?" The emerald eyes blink and turn his head over the golden eyes of Gilbert said Oz,

"Gi….Gil…" Oz eyes where blank the emerald eyes seems dull no crystal of hope within them Gil Hold close the hands' of Oz and said "Don't' worry I will….Never leave your side. Again Oz look at the window that ignores Gils' comforting words Said Oz, "The sky seems' beautiful….." Gilbert gave up and leave Oz alone again when Gil opens the door to go out the stupid rabbit was standing over there and said "H-How was Oz…..? I-is he alright already?" Alice face blushing, Gil answered her, "For now lets' just leave him alone for better…." Signs- "Lets' go stupid rabbit"

"What!- What the- come back here seaweed head! Wait up am not yet done with you!" While they are going far from Oz room….Oz was seems' seems' still don't' have any response for himself then he said, "Good grief that….Sharon was alrigth…"

While on a very dark place, A womans' voice spokes', said,

"We still have to check few things'….he, he, he….."

"Lotti-san are you sure? Zwei failed, Now its' our turn?"

"Don't' worry Fang we will surely get our goal this time he, he, he…..)))))

On the other side…..

"Ok I will for you Duke Nightray…."

"Thank you very much…. Duke Vessalisu….."

"Oz…? Can I come in?" But Oz didn't' answer so Alice just force to come in.

"Oz!- Eh…..Oz…?" She goes closer to Oz and ask Oz like an idiot _always_ "Oz what are you doing?" Just Oz keep staring in the window "Alice…..The sun is bright…" He smiled.

**Nyaaao please kept reading sleepy now its 30:00 am already got to go get sleep hope its' not much boring chapie I guess but don't' worry I will put comedy somehow xD pwahahahah**

**Again thanks and R&R PLEASE! AND NAKO13YEH GO GO GO TOO! XD**


End file.
